


sweet taste of love

by toboldlyfly



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: And that's about it y'all, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I can only write up fluff, I mean they're eating ice cream so that's allowed right, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlyfly/pseuds/toboldlyfly
Summary: They're both meme-lords, but this turns Isak on a little. Even likes to make inappropriate noises in public; Isak is chill about this on most days. There is neglect of ice cream, boys in love and sweet sugary kisses.





	sweet taste of love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [eiqhties](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eiqhties) for reminding me that grammar is a necessary thing.

“Mmmmmm.”

“Jesus fuck, Even, could you try to sound less pornographic?” Isak croaks, pausing in between small licks of his own ice-cream, feeling heat stir in his gut. “I can’t take you anywhere without being terrified of being charged for public indecency.”

Even puts down the hand holding his cone and stares at Isak, face serious.

“Isak, I came out to have a good time with my boyfriend and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.”

“Even!” He yells out, as Even bursts into laughter, tilting his body towards Isak’s.

Isak is aware that he’s a meme-lord but when it’s turned on him - by his boyfriend no less - well he’s a little proud. He pushes Even’s cheeks together with one hand while Even laughs at him; his cheeks are marshmallow soft and lips wet from the ice cream.

“I’m sorry baby, I’m not trying to embarrass you,” Even says through pursed lips; Isak still hasn’t let go. He can see Even’s shoulders shaking like he’s trying to hold his laughter in.

Isak lets out a noise of disagreement, he cups the left side of Even’s face, runs his thumb along the line of his cheekbone.

“You’re not embarrassing at all,” Isak mumbles, eyes roving over the handsome face, “In fact, I kind of want to jump you right now.”

Even’s eyes light up and god, Isak’s so weak for this boy; Even laughing with the midday sun shining behind him, giving him a honeyed glow is breath-taking and Isak wants to kiss him so bad.

“Weren’t you just trying to lecture me about public indecency?” Even questions, beaming when Isak flounders at the change of pace.

“Yeah, well now I’m saying that I want a kiss,” Isak says.

“This ice cream is nicer to me than you are, so I think I’m happy with having only that near my mouth right now, thanks,” Even says, smugly, turning away from him. Isak frowns, he knows that he’s weak for Even’s lips, but he knows Even is just as willing to give in when faced with Isak and his kisses.

Isak scoots closer to Even and puts his hand on the back of Even’s neck. He twirls the hair at the nape, getting close enough to skim the swell of Even’s cheekbone with his nose.

“Please, Even,” He whispers throatily into Even’s cheek. Isak can feel the heat coming off Even’s skin as he blushes.

Even turns to look at him - which is a score for Isak - pursing his lips in thought, “First, you tell me to stop and now you’re trying to seduce me.”

Isak presses two kisses to Even’s cheek in rapid succession, “Is it working?” He asks, pulling back to beam at Even.

“No, now I can’t choose between you and the ice cream!” Even pouts at him. He’s so endearing as he turns his attention between Isak’s lips and the ice cream.

And that’s just it, Isak rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics, because he’s not going to let this go and seemingly neither is Even. And Isak is nothing if not ingenious with his ideas.

He puts down his ice cream bowl and pulls up the hand holding Even’s ice cream up. He taps the ice cream against Even’s lips.

“See now you can have this and me,” Isak says, eyes zeroing in on Even’s lips.

“I should have known you’d find a way,” Even guffaws, running his other hand through Isak’s hair. He frames the back of Isak’s skull and pulls him in.

Sliding their noses together, Isak kisses the pout of his lip, tasting the ice cream - finding it sweeter when it’s mixed with Even. He smiles into the kiss, at the fervent way Even gives in to him, and will continue to for the rest of their lives. Relaxing their mouths open and giving in to each other, finding sugary sweetness in the moment.

“You’re so sweet,” Even sighs into the kiss, his words barely audible.

“For you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! You can find me at [tumblr](http://naesheiims.tumblr.com).


End file.
